Dave's Final Goodbye
by Owleye05
Summary: Dave passes on and everyone has to cope with their loss. Warning: This is just an oneshot, so it is short not really detailed in the whole grieving process.


Disclaimer: The characters of News Radio don't belong to me. The belong to their creator Paul Simms.

Goodbye Dave 

It was a normal day at the WNYX news radio station, except for the news director was late and that was highly unusual. Catherine, Bill, Matthew, Lisa and Joe sat around the conference table wondering where in the hell Dave was.

" Where is he? I need him to sign off on my story." Bill complained.

" Shut up Bill! There was must be something wrong because Dave never misses work. He is quite the workaholic." Catherine said. Then Beth butted into the conversation.

" Hey Lisa you didn't see him last night did you? And if you did anything seem wrong about him?"

" No, Beth I didn't see him last night and he was his usual sarcastic and quite healthy self yesterday."

Everyone was wondering what happened to Dave when Mr. James walked in with a very sad grim on his face. Everyone in the office looked at Mr. James waiting for him to speak and then he did.

" Well, kids I don't really know how to say this...Dave... well Dave...is dead!" Mr. James said through sobs. The office was shocked. Lisa sat in a chair and stared at the wall, Beth and Matthew were crying together, Catherine bowed her head, Joe punched the wall and Bill had a funny look on his face. After Jimmy let his news sink in he told the office how their beloved news director died.

" It happened early in the morning. He was coming home from the station and the cab he was in ran into a semi truck. The police and paramedics told me he died on contact and it was very fast so he didn't feel any pain. Tomorrow is his showing where we can say our goodbyes to him and the funeral will be later on after the showing. Dave's parents are coming to New York to come to the showing and the funeral. Thenas soon as Jimmy fnished all of his news everyone comforted each other, cried, and told of memories of Dave. The whole office didn't get much work done and everyone was glad when the work day was over because there was to much grief and tomorrow was a big day for all of them.

The next day Catherine, Bill, Joe, Matthew, Mr. James, Beth, and Lisa were all at the funeral home. They dressed in there finest and helped console Dave's grieving parents. Then each of the staff went up one by one to say good bye to their boss and friend.

Joe and Matthew went up first. " Dude, I will miss you and no one can replace you, my friend." Joe said. Then Matthew said. " David, I know that I annoyed you a lot but you were always nice to me and you were a very nice friend too." Then Joe took the crying Matthew by the shoulder and left the casket to let some one say there goodbye. Beth and Catherine were next and they both said bye and we love you and then started crying. They joined Joe and Matthew.

Bill went up next. " Well, chief I guess this is goodbye. I will miss you and then he raised his cup of coffee and said Salute!" Then Bill went to join the others. Then it was Mr. James' turn to say his good bye. " Well, Dave you were like a son to me and you were my best friend and you had guts to run the station with all these different people, but you did it. They all love you Dave and right now they are really torned up about your death. We will all miss you ! Goodbye Dave." Mr. James said and then started crying and walked over to the others.

The last person to go see Dave was Lisa. There were tears streaming down her face and she looked down at Dave's peaceful face and whispered " I love you and I always will. You were my rock and now that you are gone a part of me is gone." Lisa then took Dave's cold hand in hers and bent down and kissed his lips for the last time. By this time she was to emotional to do anything else but to cry and join her friends.

After the showing the whole party went to the funeral. Jimmy gave the eulogy and when the service was over Bill, Jimmy, Joe, Matthew and one of Dave's relatives carried his casket to his final resting place. Then everyone threw roses on the casket and watched as the casket was buried and when the deed was done, everyone lingered behind thinking their own thoughts. Then they finally left to try to move on with their lives.

Up in heaven there stood Dave watching his friends say goodbye to his earthly body. He just smiled at them. " I will miss you guys and I can't wait to I see you again in heaven." Dave said. Then he turned and walked through the pearly gates.

The End


End file.
